In the manufacture of various assemblies the automobile industry values using structural elements which are as simple and inexpensive to produce as possible and which, for servicing and repair work, can be exchanged easily.
From DE 200 041 49 U1 a transversely elastic bearing arrangement for a suspension arm in a wheel suspension is known, which comprises a bearing bolt and a bearing, the bearing being in the form of a rubber bearing. This rubber bearing comprises both an outer and an inner sleeve, such that between the sleeves —at least in part—an elastomer body is provided. The bolt is pressed into the inner sleeve, this also being known as a press fit. In the case of a press fit, if the rubber bearing has to be replaced, then both the bearing itself and the bolt can easily be damaged because of the high press-on and extraction forces.
Such a connection of a journal and bearing in the manner of a press fit, known from the prior art, is explained below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a journal 22 of a suspension arm 11, which has a single step. The journal 22 has a stepped area 22a and a contact surface 22b for a bearing 44.
The bearing 44 comprises an inner sleeve 44a and an outer sleeve 44b. Between the inner sleeve 44a and the outer sleeve 44b is arranged an elastomer body 44c. 
The bearing 44 is fitted onto the journal 22 by a press fit. A press fit between the two components means that in the area 22b the diameter of the journal is larger than the diameter of the inner sleeve 44a. The disadvantage of this is that in the area 22b the inner sleeve 44a of the bearing 44 and the journal 22 can be damaged during the assembly or dismantling of the bearing 44 because of the large pressing-on or extraction forces involved.
In the contact area 22b, the bearing 44 comes into contact with the journal 22. The stepped area 22a serves as a stop for the bearing 44, i.e. the bearing 44 can be pressed onto the journal 22 up to that area 22a. 
Furthermore, searches by the applicant have revealed that from the prior art it is also known to connect a rubber bearing with one journal end of the suspension arm in a form-enclosing manner, and fix it additionally by means of a screw connection. The transverse and longitudinal forces are absorbed by the preferably conical shape interlock and by a screw head. On the other hand, the radial forces are transferred by friction. The bearing does not enclose the bearing element, and this impairs the stability of the connection. Moreover, severe demands are made in the connection area on the interlocking structure between the end of the suspension arm and the bearing, so that the production costs of those components are relatively high.
This is described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 shows a journal 222 of a suspension arm 111 and a bearing 444. The journal 222 and the bearing 444 are connected to one another in the area 222a with interlock by means of a matching conical shape.
The bearing 444 comprises an inner sleeve 444a, an outer sleeve 444b, and an elastomer body 444c arranged between the inner sleeve 444a and the outer sleeve 444b. 
To fix the bearing 444 on the journal 222, fastening means in the form of a screw 333 are provided.
Besides ensuring shape interlock, the screw 333 serves as a further connecting element between the journal 222 and the bearing 444. The screw head comes in contact with the bearing 444 and the screw connector is screwed into the journal 222 of the suspension arm 111.
In contrast to FIG. 1, in the prior art according to FIG. 2 the bearing 444 does not comprise the journal 222 of the suspension arm.